String of strawberry-blonde hair
by xoFuncalalalaxo
Summary: Malia Tate has always been strong. She didn't really have a past as a human, but she survived and returned. And she found love. She found a mate. Now she has a story, a story with him, her first love. But what if Stiles has a past? Summary sucks, Lydia-Stiles-Malia oneshot.


She watched him quietly as he read her homework. She had to smile. Her love, her mate, her first love preferred to control her homework instead of having sex with her. "Malia ? Malia?! Are you even listening ?" She suddenly woke up when she heard Stiles screaming. "Oh god honey I'm so sorry!" , she whispered while leaning forward to kiss him softly. Then she felt it, again, this hunger that always overcomes her when his soft lips touches hers, when his hands are on her waist. She wanted him, _now,_ she put her hands in his neck and pulled herself closer. Slowly she began to open her mouth, ready for Stiles' tongue to come into her mouth. Ready for touching his body, ripping his clothes off and feel everything only Stiles made her feel this far. What they let each other feel, only each other. She knew she's the only girl he's ever slept with and she liked to believe it was for a reason. She didn't believe in God or anything, she wasn't religious, and how could she ? She had to survive eight freaking years alone in the woods as a coyote. Anyways, she did believe in one small thing. Fate. Stiles made her believe in that. Because he waited for her. Because he's her mate. Suddenly this feeling was gone, just like Stiles' lips. She opened her eyes seeing him grabbing her homework . The coyote-girl rolled her eyes :" You know, Stiles, when a girl throws herself at you, you don't just jump back and do your homework!" Stiles laughed and stood up, going to his board and giving her her stuff. "Well, that because it was your homework I was doing. I highlighted your mistakes in red." Malia got up and went to him :" Why ? Because I haven't solved them yet ?" She looked at his board, with all the strings on it, touching one."DON'T TOUCH IT!" Stiles yelled while his head got extremely red. Malia stared at him, his face now full with guilt, and she couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into laugh. After a few seconds when she finally calmed herself she asked :" No, seriously! Why actually is red unsolved ?" Then something unexpected happened. Stiles blushed. "Uhhhmm..", he said and stepped a little bit back. She drew her eyebrows together, coming closer again. "Stiles whatever your real first name is Stilinski! You've gotta tell me!" The coyote was trying to make eyecontact, but she couldn't. Stiles kept on looking somewhere else. "Lydia." he whispered. After seeing his girlfriend's confused expression, he continued : " Well, you know, it was a few years ago. When I got interested in my father's work. That was when I started doing stuff like this. And Lydia, well, it was before all this supernatural shit had happened and she didn't really noticed me. Aaaand, yeah, I was trying to get closer to her, but it was hard to find something about her. So, she was like an unsolved riddle to me. The only thing I knew was her hair color. Strawberry blonde. But I couldn't find anything like this so I just took red. But that was- Malia what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did-did I say something wrong ?! " Tears were streaming down her face, she shook her head, and s cried :" Scott and I started to train my hearing abilities. And-And I used you. I wanted to go sure you're always okay. And you were- I mean, you have a good heartbeat. Like a really really good one. Except at one time. Except when one thing happened, your heart was racing so fast. Everytime. Everytime she entered the room. She did nothing, it was just her presence. So no, you didn't say anything wrong to me. You said exactly what I needed to hear." Stiles opened his mouth to tell her there's nothing between them, that that's a thing of the past, that she's the one he loves, but nothing came out. She nodded, holding back more tears. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips, before jumping out of his window. There was no fate anymore.


End file.
